


【KS】Near Light

by ymh



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymh/pseuds/ymh





	【KS】Near Light

Near Light  
神乐龙平x下川圭  
昨天看了白金数据所产生的一个莫名脑洞  
晚上迷迷糊糊看的，细节大概与电影有偏差，私设有，OOC也有  
双重人格与迷失于时间的灵魂所相遇的故事  
赶了一天的作业糊一个没什么营养的短打放松(。  
应该是无差，但是感觉偏向于宫大。

最近神乐频繁的头疼，像是有指甲在他的头皮上轻轻滑过，从中突然找到了裂缝一般，用力而缓慢的将其打开。

有记忆灌进来，带着冬日的寒风。

神乐裹紧了身上的风衣，蜷缩在房间的角落里。在以前还从来没有发生过如此的状况，对于龙的记忆他并非很关注，而且对方的记忆也从来不会以这种形式向其涌来。

好像是失控了。

龙鲜少会引发这样的情感，像是阻止神乐忘记什么一般，以疼痛来提醒他。神乐因疼痛而变得暴躁起来，他站起来，在房间里来回走着，朝着龙低吼，让他冷静。

在有些时候面对神乐的龙看起来总可怜兮兮的，他蜷缩在先前神乐所待的那个角落里，眼睛亮晶晶的像是哭过，但眼眶却并没有红，他就坐在那里，极小声的说。

“不要忘记。”

不要忘记什么？神乐没开口，他按着自己的太阳穴无法压下颅内的疼痛，像是浑身要被撕扯开般的剧痛，让他在模糊之间想起曾经在学校里做过的解剖实验，只有画面在他的面前左右晃动，像是没被修复好的黑白电影，又像是支离破碎的玻璃碎片所折射出的光景。

他看见了一个男人。

神乐的记忆力通常都很好，就算是仅有一面之缘的人，只要他们之间有过接触，如果时间没有隔太久，神乐的记忆一般性都在某些相似的场合下想起那个人的长相。

男人站在一片雾气之中，无论怎么走近都难以看清他的面容，对方的个子不高，身上的衣服看起来并不太合身，他朝着那一端跑去，眼前的雾气散也散不掉使的包裹住他。

他被面前堆积起来的东西绊倒，他撑着手坐起来，摸到了画框。

这时候他因疼痛而跪在地上，一只手紧紧的捂住自己的左眼，声音听起来虚弱，但还是极其用力的对着龙说：“在你的画室里，对吗？”

龙没有说话，神乐此时也无法抬头去看他，他的心情低落到谷底，因为疼痛及充满雾气的记忆。

“你想去画室？”疼痛在瞬间消退了，他朝后跌去，双手快速的撑向地面，在大口喘息间发觉身上的衣服都被他汗湿了，在去画室前，他还得重新换一套衣服，“如果你想去的话，只要和我说一声。”

“龙？”没人回应他，他睁开眼睛看向角落。

那里空无一物。

*

他到画室的时候水上显得格外惊讶，基本上神乐鲜少自己前往，一般性都会是以龙的身份站在画室前，说要进去。

“怎么了？”水上说，她身上的白大褂一点皱起的纹路都没有，挂牌夹在胸口的袋子上，语气还是一如既往地柔和。

“想进去看看。”神乐说，他知道这听起来很怪，但短时间内他找不到更好的借口，更不能直言龙最近出了状况，“我想看看龙的画。”

水上惊讶于他的言论，神乐从不干涉龙的一切也鲜少会提出这样的想法，毕竟是身体内的另一个人格，他时常会因为这个而烦恼，但与其又像是亲兄弟一般，除了建立起一个不干涉龙的屏障外就没什么能做的了。

“好的。”水上帮他开了门，在平日里画室都是锁着的，这是水上特别给龙准备的一个私人画室，除了他们以及龙愿意让进的人以外，谁也不能进来。

画室一如既往还是乱糟糟的，房间不小，但是堆满了各类的画架，上面的画有完成的也有未完成的，厚厚一叠素描被堆在墙角的柜子里。

“小心点。”水上说，她站在门口不打算进去，神乐抬头看了一眼房间里的摄像头，只要有异常水上就能在办公室的电脑里看见，她现在说的话像是双关语一般，“前段时间龙好像打碎了一个玻璃杯，碎片可能堆在什么地方了。你知道，这里是从来不打扫的。”

神乐点头，在水上离开前说了一句谢谢。

光从偌大的窗户打进来，这里的采光很好，极适合画画，细碎的阳光透过窗户前有些支离破碎的框架洒进来，点在几张白纸上，上面草草的用铅笔描绘出轮廓来，有些是五官，但只画了一小半，看真切其真实的模样，有些是人脸的轮廓，但是画的过于潦草，和先前龙所细致描绘的极其不同。

神乐装作四周环顾的样子又草草的瞥了一眼那黑乎乎的摄像头，不动声色的转过身去背对着它，伸手抚上对面被装裱的很好的画作，做出一副的确在欣赏龙画作的模样。

他屏息坐下，地上又是散落的一大片纸张，他弯腰收起好几张，堆在自己的膝盖上，上面很明显是男性的脸庞，但上面并没有画五官，先前的疼痛感并没有出现，他只觉得自己的太阳穴突突的跳动，像是有什么要来到，又像是已经失去了。

再抬起头的时候龙就出现在他的面前，由他的手中拿走了那些画了一半的纸张，用手指极温柔的抚平折角，他注视着纸张的眼神在那一刻变得温柔。

神乐听见他说：“圭。”

“他的名字？”神乐说，他揉着太阳穴，那一股子冲击感并未消失，反而有愈演愈烈的趋向，这让他完全无法平心静地的与龙对谈，现在他只能硬撑着用平和的语气与对方说话。

*

龙在进画室的时候就发现有人了，对方穿着一身具有年代感的衣裤，领子是暗橙色的，现如今已经很少有男性再穿这样的衣服了。

他面前的画架有些大，原本背在身上的画箱放置在一边，他还专门把那一块地方散落的画纸好好整理了，整整齐齐的放在另一端的画架上。

龙不太爱开口，尤其是在面对陌生人的时候，他往前走了几步，不明所以的在圭身边坐下，看见对方的画笔在白色的画纸上点着，留下一个寡淡的色彩。

龙摸着自己的袖口，身上白色的衬衫在光照下有些晃眼，圭转过头去看了他一眼，被对方吓了一跳，画笔上的颜料抖了抖，溅在自己的衣服上，好在他的衣服早就陈旧，被沾上他也没有太大的反应，反倒是转头看了看对方亮的晃眼的衬衫是皱了皱眉。

“这是你的画室吗？”圭问他，他小心翼翼的把画笔放在了一边，他怕又什么时候被吓一跳会弄脏对方的衣服，他很少看见有人穿着如此崭新的衣物在他身边，他身边的人过的都很辛苦，能保证衣物干净就已经很勉强了，更不要说是如此崭新的白色衬衫，圭想如果自己不小心弄脏的话，肯定赔不起，“你的衣服很容易脏。”

龙又摸了摸自己身上的衬衫，不太明白对方话语里的意思，他说：“如果脏了的话，神乐会换的。”

“神乐？”圭回头看了看，这房间里除了他和龙，没有另外的人了。

是我——

*

神乐在龙的记忆中惊醒，他仍旧端正的坐着，而龙还待在他的对面，手指尖不肯放开一样的压着画纸的折角，想尽心尽力的将其复原成原本平整的样子一般。这时候龙突然抬起头直视他的眼睛。

“是圭。”他又重复了一遍这个名字，现在神乐的太阳穴突突的异状消失了，但心脏的跳动速度猛然增加了很多，像是太久没合眼又像是喝了浓度太高的咖啡一般，震动的使他的鼓膜像是要从内被冲破一般。

他是见过圭的。

*

“神乐是我。”现在轮到神乐说，他的眼神直视对方的眼睛，他下意识的想要提一提眼镜，但发现自己的鼻梁上空无一物，他皱起眉头，西装外套也不见了，大抵眼镜放在口袋里了。

圭疑惑的看着他，一边的嘴角翘起来，一脸不可思议的表情。

他鲜少会在龙提到自己的情况下出现，可这一次不知道怎么了，突然就转换了，一点停顿都没有，他抬头看了看四周，被堆积的混乱的房间。

不由得感到一阵浮躁。

“你是谁？”神乐问，他知道这里是龙的私人画室，而对方他也不认识，他不觉得这是受到邀请才进来的人。

“圭，下川圭。”圭被对方周身有些冷冰冰的气场冻到了，大气也不敢出，脖子也缩起来，有些害怕的看向对方，活像是只受惊的小动物。

先得知名字的是神乐自身。

*

神乐再回过神来的时候只觉得左手的指尖不自觉的颤抖，止不住似的，他用右手握住左手，努力压下他的不镇定，想再去问龙的时候，龙又不见了。

画纸被端正的摆放在他的面前，折角有被刻意抚平的痕迹。

他的记忆开始变得零碎起来，原本失去的那一部分，属于龙的那一部分在此刻向他涌来，像是夏日汹涌的海浪淹没他的胸口，扑上他的面容，让他呼吸不能。

他眯起眼睛，双手互相重合着，抬起来摸上自己的鼻梁。

那副眼镜还在，身上的外套还好好的穿在身上。

他是以神乐，也就是自己的身份来到这里的。

*

圭自己也不知道是如何来到这块地方的，他记得自己原先在荣介家画画来着，还是清晨，但其他人都醒的格外早，几个人在地上磨蹭着躺了会儿，都各自起来做自己的了。

圭在这一天放弃出门画画，在窗台前架起了他的画架。

而龙三在早上就开始喝酒，晃悠到他的背后打趣他。

其他的就再想不起来了，像是画着画着就进入到笔触下的世界一般，犹如龙三一直挂在嘴边称赞的一部作品里写的一样，那里面描绘出了一个行走在时间中的旅人。

而圭甚至自己并不是什么旅人，甚至连画家都称呼不上，只是一个普通人而已。

他不打算向对方多解释自己的由来，他分不清这里是哪里，也不知道对方是不是好人。

原本，在最开始的时候他还觉得对方是个温柔的人，这一点从眼睛里能够看得出来，那一刻那个人眼睛里闪动的温柔是无法骗人的，但在下一刻报上名字后，那人原本眼里温吞的情感突然变得有棱角起来，说温柔也是温柔，只不过周身气场变得尖锐。

神乐。圭在心里想这个名字，是少见的姓氏。

对方也奇怪的很，但他并不打算与其深究这种问题。

每个人都有秘密。

说得清的，说不清的。

他就只当神乐是他遇见的一个怪人。而他也恰好是个怪人。

*

神乐奇怪于对方就仅仅露出一个诧异的表情，但其他什么问题就不再问了，转过头去拾起话题继续画画。

画上是画室的模样，但却仅仅只占据了左边的一小块位置。

神乐皱着眉头看着，他对于画画没有过多的兴趣，只是龙很喜欢，在他出现的时候，大部分的时间他都会在画室中度过，这对神乐来说不是一件坏事，甚至让他省心不少。

*

神乐呼了一口气，身体的异状在此刻减轻了，他把面前摊着的画纸移到画架上去，像是要给画室整理一般的，他跪坐在地上，朝前倾身把地上满满的纸张都拾起来。

地面上几乎堆满了纸，很难一目了然的看见地板原有的颜色，乍一看都是白色与颜料的色彩融合在一起，他费力的整理了一小块地方，手里堆起的画纸沉甸甸的。

上面都是龙画的一些景色，神乐稍稍费心看了，当中没有一副是圭的。

或许带走了吧。

他又再往前整理了一下，地板上有东西被阳光照射折出光彩，他眯着眼睛定神看了。

是水上先前说过的玻璃瓶碎片。

他小心翼翼的避过那一块地方，他还不想在这里划伤自己的手。

又收拾了几张纸，好几张被染成黑灰色，但被上面的一叠白纸所遮盖，所以在起初，神乐并未发现这一块地方的不一样来，他翻动着手里的纸，看见其中一张上有圆点状的血迹，那一块地板的颜色变得有些深，留着浅色的污垢，但也不难看出上面带着一点圆圆的深色的痕迹。

他把那些纸重新放回到地板上，张开自己的手掌，上面一点伤痕都没有，只有龙常年画画留下来的茧，他不放心似的卷起自己的袖子，手臂上也丝毫没有手上的痕迹。

不是他的血。

是下川圭的。

*

龙又出现了，他探头靠近了圭的脸颊，对方又被他突如其来的接近给吓了一跳。

“神乐？”圭问，他理不清对方现在纠结是谁。

“是龙。”对方小声的说，语气比先前软了很多，圭像是放下心了一般的嗯了声。

“你准备画些什么？”这么说着，龙随意的从旁边翻出素描本，堆积在一堆画纸之下，圭不知道他是怎么知道下面有素描本的。

即使这房间极度混乱，但是龙总是知道哪些东西是放在哪里的。有时候都不需要翻找，只下意识的一拿就能拿到他想要的。

“不知道。”圭告诉他，他把这间房间全数画完了，但纸张上还留有大篇幅的空白。

“画自己吗？”龙告诉他。

圭摇摇头。

“这里没有镜子。”他说，转过脸去看龙。

“我有个办法。”对方说，突然笑起来露出白净的牙齿，五官一下子就变得很可爱。

“我来画圭，圭来画我。”他把手里的素描本又放在了一边，凑过去贴圭贴的更紧了一些。

圭没有什么意义，他把画笔交给龙，让出正对着画架的位置，龙一点一点的蹭过去，与他紧挨着。

在落笔前盯着对方看了很久。

他落笔很快，在绘画方面也极有天赋，同时和常年的练习也逃不开关系，他像是害怕下川圭会在他画画时失踪一般，总是会把视线偏移在对方的脸上。而对方不习惯被人长久的看着，眼神在房间里到处乱走，但在最终还是撞上了龙的。

“大概好了。”他们都不知道时间过了多久，这房间里没有钟，窗外打进来的阳光依旧很好，像是这里的时间没有任何的转动一般。

“很好看。”神乐说。

圭被对方又一惊。

神乐的手里拿着画笔，他慢慢的把画笔放回装着水的玻璃瓶里洗净上面的颜料，笔留在指尖的触感还未消散，他抿着嘴唇看着画里的圭，再转头望向他。

“龙很喜欢你。”神乐说，龙喜欢贴近他所感兴趣的人，但鲜少在初见时就对人表达出如此的喜好。

“谢、谢谢。”圭不知道该怎么回答，只能够疙疙瘩瘩的说出这句话来。

神乐在这个时候像突然放松了一半笑起来，也不直直的坐着了，微微弯了弯背，指了指画：“现在轮到你了。”

他们两个人同时倾身上去，神乐想把笔递给圭，而圭想自己去拿笔。

两个人的手在触碰到一起时如同触电一般的向相反的方向弹开，玻璃瓶从画箱上落下来，径直碎了一角，被颜料染的乌黑的水在一瞬间涌出来。

地方还放着一叠没用过的画纸。

圭首先扑过去收起画纸，手掌压在地板上，被碎片拉出一道浅浅的伤口，血如同反应迟钝一般，在对方把地面收拾好了以后才渗出细细密密的血珠。

他像个没事人一样的拿了一张粗糙的画纸把血痕擦去，磨过伤口时有些疼痛。

“对不起。”神乐说，他把画架往自己这边移了移，一只手径直的揽过圭的肩膀，让他靠另一边近一些。

他还想着去把玻璃碎片收一下，但神乐拉住他的手臂告诉他不用了。

随即拿了点纸铺上去就当是掩盖住了。

“就这样。”神乐说，“这里总是乱糟糟的。”

*

龙不知道什么时候又出现了，神乐怀疑他是故意这么一会儿出现一会儿消失。

他的手里现在捏着一张被撕了一小半的纸张，神乐从他的手里拿过来。

不是龙画的，从笔触上就能看明白，上面明明白白的画着他的脸。

神乐，或者说是龙。

他们本质上就没有任何的区别。

由下川圭来画的。

在纸张的角落里还留下了一块细小的血痕。

神乐看着那一块细小的痕迹看了很久，记忆里的下川圭的脸更加清晰了。

对方在这里留的时间很短，在阳光还正好的时候就离开了。

斜挎着他的画箱，一只胳膊夹着他的画架，他由其宽容的把他那张画的极完整的纸张撕下了一部分来。

他将自己画的对方的脸送给了神乐。

“再见了。”圭在此刻说，虽说不明白自己此刻为何突然想要告别，但他想或许是时间到了，而他恰好能够感知到这一点，“我该称呼你什么？神乐？龙？”

“神乐龙平。”他听见自己这么说，嗓子里牵扯出嘶哑感。

“好的。神乐龙平。”圭重复了一遍，“很高兴认识你。神乐和龙。”

神乐在那一刻没说话，鲜少有人会对他或者龙平说这种话，以他自身的职业来说，除非是有些想要巴结他的人，别人可能更想离他远远地，对于龙来说，除了那些悯惜他的人以外，也没人能以平等的角度对他说这种话。更别说是对他们两个人。

而下川圭这么做了，像对外界的一切毫不感兴趣一般，温柔又率直。

面前的人不见的时候神乐才回过神来，像是要抓住对方消失的身影一般快速的说：“很高兴见到你。”

随后的声音埋没在了那片阳光之中。

光线很好，空气中的细小尘埃都能看的真切。原本圭的存在像是被打散成了尘埃一般，神乐如此想着。

*

神乐离开的时候拿着那一张边角被撕的歪扭的纸张，他原本想把这幅画留在画室里，留在龙的身边，但是龙又将画纸递给了他。他没有推辞，收在了手里。

经过水上办公室的时候他进去了。对方在工作。

“画室的监控，记录有吗？”他问。

水上狐疑的抬头看着他，皱了皱眉头，但没拒绝。

“怎么了？”她站起来给对方腾出位置，神乐坐着看着面前快进着的录像，他无法记起那一天的日期，只能够看着屏幕里的录像进行辨认。

“下川圭。”神乐问，“有这个人吗？”

水上沉默了一会，转身翻了翻手册，最终说：“没有。”

“那么玻璃杯碎的那一天，是几号？”神乐问。

水上放下手里的册子，眯着眼睛看着面前的录像，她倾身去点了暂停，下方显示着日期，是一个星期前的事情了。

“这里。”

神乐坐在那里，眼神一动也不动的盯着面前的屏幕。

最终他微笑着对水上道谢。

随即快步离开了。

屏幕里至始至终只有龙一个人。

*  
“没关系吗？圭？你的画纸怎么缺了一大角？”有人的声音从他的耳边传过来，大大咧咧的，是少年独有的语气。

他极困的眯着眼睛，阳光的热度正面的打在他的脸上，他整个人昏昏沉沉的，眼皮厚重的难以一下子睁开。

他揉了揉自己酸痛的眼睛，由手背遮着光，手指揉着自己眼周，好不容易才睁开了眼。

他的手心有一道还未结痂的伤痕。

Fin.

感谢看完这个故事的你


End file.
